rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawn Family
The Dawn originally had the last name Justani, and were, for a time, a band of knights that were hired to help protect certain towns or cities. Milicia, at the time, decided to make the band a family, either by a blooding ceremony or by marriage. The Dawn family later spread, with many males who married a female member taking their last name. Milicia was head of the family for three generations, until she passed away from old age. Milicia and the First Steps Milicia was a born commoner from the slums of Lumbridge, her parents' names both unknown, but it is thought that they lived until a grand age, and even took part in the band of knight's missions and also changed their names. It was written that Milicia first trained to become a squire of Lumbridge; acting as a male, and eventually became a knight. Milicia was named "Matthew" for the while, until she was sent out on a "death sentence" to slay a nearby pesky dragon. It was here, as her and her fellow knights lay dying, they made a pact and she revea led herself as a woman. They vowed to keep going, and eventually recovered. Even though outraged by her hiding of being a male, the ruler of Lumbridge allowed her to stay. Milicia was a knight of Lumbridge from the age of nineteen to the age of twenty-six, when her and her fellow pact members became a band of their own. Together, they were hired by many different towns, cities and even families to complete missions and tasks set before them, in return for gold. Their name became slightly famous in time, and so they named themselves "The Dawns." Milicia led The Dawns until she died, at the age of 74. The Dawn; The First Chapter. Through many generations, the Dawns lived at peace, with no harm ever to come to their families. This was, of course, until the heritage passed down to Miss Emiliana Dawn, when her father went missing in action. Emiliana went about repairing her broken family, that had been scattered across the lands. She called in her two friends Lucieina Equies, Samuel Ignatius, and her boyfriend, Kastorosian Amarenth. Within a few months, the family had thrived, and were up to a good twenty family members. They adopted a new tradition; the blood mark. They would become blooded into the family at a later date, being the only three family members to share the blood of the Dawn leader, and its many ancestors. The mark of the Dawn. The Dusks It was said that Milicia's Great Grandson, Dernius, made an extremely strong alliance with another family, who named themselves "The Dusks". The original thought of the name was them both making a full day; a strong bond and relationship. Dernius, and the leader of the Dusks, Frejand, were immensley close, and often referred to each other as "brother". This relationship lasted until they were both in their 30's, when an unknown threat, and a rival family, set out for them both to be killed. As Dernius escaped a siege, Frejand was wounded, and collapsed just as he saw Dernius "flee". Frejand believed Dernius had "fled to save himself" when, in actual fact, Dernius faced the whole family by himself to avenge Frejand's "death" (he did not know they had kept him alive) and Dernius died due to this. Frejand then was released with the intention of destroying what he helped build; The Dawns. He reversed the true meaning of The Dusks to mean the end of The Dawn. The Dawns and Dusks have battled and fought continuously through the generations. The mark of the Dusk. The Dawn; The Second Chapter. After many years of love and prosperity, there came a hinderance in Emiliana's plans. The Dusk had once again, arisen from the ashes. But this time, there was a difference. Emiliana's husband, Kastorosian, had been corrupted by Frejand. He blooded himself into the Dusk family, taking Samuel with him. Emiliana was torn into pieces, and it was up to her best friend, Lucie, her hand, to pick up the pieces. The four main powers of the Dawn family had been divided, right down the middle. After another year of conflict and unresolved wars, pointless murders and mourning, a solution was found. With the help of a friendship formed between Lucieina, and the Dusk third in command, Katanya, an alliance was formed between the two families. The alliance was strong, and lasted many years, until Emiliana went missing; she never returned. The Dawn; The Third Chapter. Following Emiliana's dissapearence, the un-blooded members of the Dawn started to stray from the alliance. They blamed the Dusk for Emiliana's death. In a desperate bid to stop this, Lucie did the unspeakable; she left the Dawn, and allied herself with the Dusk. With the loss of their last Elder, the Dawn turned to Chaos, and nominated one of their more hateful leaders to become the new Matri, Scarlett Dawn. Soon after her inaugeration, once again, there was war between the two familia's. Aided this time by Lucie, the Dusk family pushed through the rebellion from the alliance, and a team of three old friends, Kas, Sam and Lucie, defeated the leader, burning her body to a cinder, along with other leaders of the Dawn family. And that was that. The family lay in ruins and with no leader, many of the members were lost without cause. Seeing her family in such a grave situation, Lucieina decided to step to the plate, and was again re-united, this time as the rightful, and final leder of the Dawn family. But, Scarlett's damage had been done, she had created a generation of monsters. Lucie saw there was only one choice-.. To slaughter the defective family members. The Dawn; The Fourth Chapter. Under Lucieina, the Dawn, and the family prospered. They lived a further 15 years, standing strong with no troubles. The alliance between the Dusk and Dawn was as strong as it had ever been, and the two families inhabitted Draynor Manor together. Following the sudden dissapearence of the Dusk leader, Kastorosian, a new leader was appointed, Sam. The families were further united, by the betrothal of both family leaders, and a new family concept was born. "From Dawn to Dusk." But all this happiness could not last for long. For along came another hinderence in the leaders fine plans. The Vervii. The Vervii. There is not much known about the Vervii family, but I can tell you this. The Vervii family, are a family born from the very essence of magic. With their leader, Hitomi Vervii, they were made with the sole purpose to destroy both families, and rid them from Gilenor. The mark of the Vervii. The Dawn; The Fifth and Final Chapter. The Vervii wrecked havoc upon both families, and they struggled to fight back. Suffering through years of abuse and sadness, the Dawn family had ran short, following another long period of abscence from their estound leader. When she returned, she came to see that her Citadel had been overrun, and her betrothed kidnapped. Her, Katanya and Samuels younger sister, also a Dawn, set out to retrieve him from the Vervii, slaughtering many on the way. By the time the Vervii had been wiped out, both families were left in ruins. Hardly any of the members survived. There was no going back. A joint decision was made between Patri Samuel Ignatius-Dusk and Matri Lucieina Equies-Dawn, and both families, after fourteen generations, were finally disbanded, marking an end until their legacy. Both families have been unheard of since, but Lucieina and Sam still bare their marks proudly for the world to see, their unity keeping the alliance alive. Leaders These individuals who served as familial Matri- and patriarchs are listed in chronological order. *Milicia Dawn. (Deceased) *Rejun Dawn. (Deceased) *Asyma Dawn. (Deceased) *Dernius Dawn. (Deceased) *Dalt Dawn. (Deceased) *Kuran Dawn. (Deceased) *Kiran Dawn. (Deceased) *Kiran Dawn II. (Deceased) *Hania Dawn. (Deceased) *Estogan Dawn. (Alive) *Vladmir Dawn. (MIA) *Emiliana Dawn. (MIA) *Scarlett Dawn. (Deceased) *Lucieina Dawn. (Current and Final.) Category:Humans Category:Families Category:Characters